clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2015-2016
Yearbook 2015-2016 is a yearbook that was released on October 19, 2016, at the 11th Anniversary Party. It contains events of Club Penguin from October 2015 to September 2016. Due to not being added to the bookshelf, this yearbook has been completely inaccessible since the 11th Anniversary Party ended. Events October 2015 :Our 10th-year extravaganza was a huge hit! Party rooms from every year made an appearance. Gary built robots to fill us in on the island's rich history. :Then, during the Halloween Party, the robots went crazy! The villainous Herbert P. Bear was trying to scare us off the island. Brave penguins shut them all down, including the terrifying HERBOT! November 2015 :The Extreme Paint Festival was overshadowed by strange sightings of alien puffles—and a flying saucer! :The events surrounding the so-called Operation: Crustacean are classified, but Herbert was certainly involved in the theft of a UFO power source. December 2015 :Rockhopper returned this year to lead another wonderful year of Coins For Change. :Our awesome community supported important causes with our coin donations. It's a cherished tradition we love to celebrate. January 2016 :Gary the Gadget Guy discovered the solution to the alien puffles' power troubles–Prehistoric Power Fragments. We travelled back in time, stomped around as dinosaurs, and collected enough fragments to get our extraterrestrial friends back into space. February 2016 :Herbert strikes again! Using the power source stolen from the UFO, the dastardly bear launched three attacks on Club Penguin. Luckily, they were all pretty fun and harmless. Rookie led Operation: Tri-umph and helped agents foil Herbert's plans. March 2016 :March brought us the biggest Puffle Party EVER. PH expertly led the scavenger hunt and celebrated all puffles. We transformed, we played with our adorable pets, and we partied like only puffles can! April 2016 :The sasquatch has been a big mystery ever since he was seen in 2014. In April, he followed clues deep into the Wilderness and discovered a sasquatch village. Not only that,we found out his real name—Sam! You can find Sam enjoying a meal with his wild puffle family behind the Puffle Lodge. May-June 2016 :Zootopia came to Club Penguin and we explored Tundra Town, The Rainforest District, and Savanna Central. Everything was safe and sound with Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde on the scene. We enjoyed Pawpsicles, patrolled with the ZPD, and even paid respects to Mr. Big. July-August 2016 :Dory (accidentally) visited our island in July. With Rookie's help, we found objects that jogged her memory so she could find her way home. We visited the Marine Life Institute, the Reef, and learned some Whale. Dory's positivity inspired us all to "just keep swimming." September 2016 :Frozen Fever hit Club Penguin. We're always happy to welcome Elsa, Anna, and the rest of Arendelle to the island. We collected magic snowballs, played with snowman puffles, and showed that our island is beautiful whether it's cold or hot. Quotes *Aunt Arctic: Thank you to everyone who writes in and asks questions. Never stop looking for Answers! *Director (hidden): This year, the EPF defeated Herbert twice and saved an alien species from being stranded. Commendable. *Rockhopper: Ahoy! Thar be the smell of adventure on the sea air. Or is that stinky cheese? No matter, be prepared for anything! *Gary: If it isn't broken, don't fix it-improve it, ideally with lasers! *Rookie: If I've learned one thing this year, I've forgotten it. Happy birthday everyone! *DJ Cadence: Always b urself! Even if it means spelling things a bit weird! ;)! *Sensei: Like a ninja after too many backflips, this year was totally sick. *PH: For your next expedition, think big! There's a world (full of puffles!) to discover out there. *Jet Pack Guy: There are security issues with putting signatures in this yearbook. *Penguin Band: DON'T STOP THE ROCK!-Frankie, G Billy, Stompin' Bob, and Petey K. *Dot: Keep sharing your incredible styles. No matter how wacky, every outfit has a place on the island! *Herbert: Spoiler alert! This island is still too cold and loud. Just like last year! *Klutzy: Clickety-click. Click. Click! =O Trivia *It is one of two yearbooks that does not feature pins, along with the 2006-2007 yearbook. SWF *Yearbook 2015-2016 Category:Yearbooks Category:2016